Acordar ao seu lado
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Yaoi - O despertar nunca foi tão doce e sublime ainda mais na companhia de quem se ama. - Para minha imouto Tigrinha Blood Mary - Tributo ao dia do Sexo 06/09 do NFF.


**Acordar ao seu lado**

**Theka Tsukishiro**

**Categoria: **Tributo Dia do sexo 06/09 - Tiger & Bunny – Yaoi (MxM relationship), Slash, Romance.

**Advertências:** Relação homoafetiva.

[b]**Classificação:**[/b] NC-17

**Capítulos:** Completa

**Completa:** (X) Sim ( ) Não

**Resumo:** O despertar nunca foi tão doce e sublime ainda mais na companhia de quem se ama.

**Disclamer:** O anime Tiger & Bunny não me pretence e sim a Sunrise, a Masafumi Shisida e a Masakazu Katsura. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar em seu navegador, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Ler é por sua conta e risco. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler.

**Beta-reader:** Minha imouto, Tiger-girl, seme Wild Tiger, Blood Mary! :hugluv:

**Para quem não conhece a série:** Tiger and Bunny se passa na cidade futuristica de Stern Bild onde, 45 anos antes do inicio cronológico do anime, seres humanos com poderes especiais surgiram misteriosamente por causa de algum tipo de mutação. Essas pessoas, denominadas NEXT (seria uma referencia a um próximo estagio evolutivo ou algum tipo de anagrama?) , fazem parte de um programa de tv de super heróis que combatem crimes reais na cidade e são pontuadas por isso. Esses heróis são afiliados a empresas patrocinadoras, que detêm seus direitos de imagem e pagam seu salario, exatamente como uma profissão artística normal. – by Yoi Yume - yoiyume. Wordpress 2011 /04/ 06/ tiger-and-bunny- by- shoran/

**Dedicatória:** Dedico essa fic à minha querida imouto, Mari. Tatinha, essa fic saiu quando eu acordei assustada, o pesadelo nada com nada talvez tenha feito com que minha inspiração voltasse. Obrigado por ser essa pessoa maravilhosa e iluminada, mas também pelo principal: por ser minha irmã do coração! Eu te adoro pessoa querida! Beijos.

**N/A.:** Não é uma song fic, mas me inspirei há um tempo em uma imagem que achei perdida na net, também na música que a imouto Mary me apresentou dos Hansons. Se quiserem ler a fic ouvindo a música, procurem no youtube Wake up. :err:

**oOoOoOo**

O sol, batendo na janela do cômodo escuro, infiltrou-se por uma pequena brecha entre as grossas cortinas. Parecendo capricho do pequeno facho luminoso, este deslizou pelos corpos nus esparramados na grande cama de casal. A pele de alabastro, marcada por arranhões e arroxeados delatava o quão maravilhosa fora a noite de idílio amoroso.

Subindo mais um pouco, a claridade teimosa tocou finalmente o rosto de pele levemente amorenada.

Os olhos se apertaram um tanto, tentando com isso livrar-se do incômodo causado pela luz. Deslizando uma das mãos pelo tórax definido - e também devidamente marcado pelas loucuras cometidas naquela noite caudalosa -, ele resmungou.

Remexeu-se, sentindo o corpo do amante ao seu lado. Roçou lentamente o joelho pela lateral das nádegas e bem devagar abriu os olhos. A luz, em sua plenitude, parecia dizer-lhe: _"Acorde! Um dia novo e maravilhoso te espera!"_

Esfregando os olhos, o moreno coçou a barbicha engraçada, e firmando a visão - até aquele momento vira tudo meio embaçado -, sorriu de lado ao observar seu amado ainda adormecido.

Espreguiçou-se languidamente. Temia acordar seu precioso coelho loiro! Sorriu novamente, um sorriso matreiro ao mesmo tempo sedutor. Adorava velar-lhe o sono. Nesses momentos, ele parecia um anjo envolto nas asas dos santos.

Deslizou a mão pelo braço que estava abraçado ao travesseiro. Fios loiros meio encaracolados nas pontas cascateavam pela nuca e um tanto do antebraço. Afundou a mão pelos fios finos e macios e com movimentos comedidos, acariciou lentamente, sentindo a textura e a maciez.

Impossível acreditar que aquele homem ao seu lado, seu companheiro no trabalho, amigo e amante, um dia chegara a não querer trabalhar consigo.

Afastando as lembranças que, apesar de doloridas, remetiam há um tempo em que tudo fora apenas um difícil aprendizado para a total afinidade, o moreno se aproximou um tanto ao deixar o corpo inclinado levemente para frente.

Deliciou-se com o perfume almiscarado que desprendia do outro. Afundou o nariz nos fios cheirosos e aspirou o olor, como se fazer aquilo lhe fosse necessário e vital.

Aproximou mais o corpo, como se procurasse a quentura que somente o outro poderia lhe proporcionar. Sentiu um leve fisgar em seu baixo ventre, mas controlou-se. Espalmou a mão direita no final da coluna do loiro, que dormia de bruços, e deixou que as unhas lentamente deslizassem pela pele de alabastro em uma provocação muda.

Um ronronar, nada mais que um gemido, chamou-lhe a atenção. Os olhos âmbar buscaram por um sinal de que seu amado estava para despertar, mas nada. Volvendo os olhos costas abaixo, pode apreciar o movimento meio gingado dos quadris. Correu os dedos pelas nádegas e coxas durinhas e bem definidas.

Ficando sobre os joelhos, baixou um tanto o tronco, e com os lábios, língua e dentes, marcou um caminho pelas costas até os quadris do 'coelho' como se fosse ferro em brasa.

Adorava acordá-lo daquela forma. O herói que primeiro pensava nos outros quando em ação, esperava poder ser brindado com o brilho esmeraldino das íris que sustentariam as suas num misto de surpresa e desejo.

Tornando a lamber toda a extensão das costas, cravou os dentes no ombro e regozijou-se ao notar o corpo estremecer. Afastou-se um tanto, e deitando de lado, com o cotovelo esquerdo fincado no colchão, aguardou.

Primeiro um bocejo, e lentamente o corpo foi sendo virado, se ajeitando melhor. As mãos esfregando os olhos, a claridade já mais acentuada no quarto meio na penumbra. Olhos ávidos sustentaram os do outro, um leve sorriso sedutor surgindo nos lábios levemente inchados.

Sem nada dizer, estendeu-lhe a mão; mas sem tocar no moreno que, entendendo a deixa, esticou seu braço só o tanto necessário para entrelaçar os dedos nos do loiro.

- Bom dia, Bunny-chan! – Saudou-o. A voz levemente rouca e carregada de sensualidade.

- Bom dia, Kotetsu-san! – Barnaby ronronou em resposta. – Hmm... adoro quando me acorda assim. – Falou ao soltar a mão e a espalmar sobre o peito do amante, deslizando-a em seguida até o baixo ventre dele. – Desculpe se dormi enquanto segurava minha mão.

- Hmm... não tem problema. – Kotetsu gemeu baixinho antes de conseguir responder-lhe algo.

- Pelo visto não é só você que está bem desperto, não? – Barnaby perguntou ao deslizar os dedos finos e longos sobre a glande do outro. Novo gemido, e um sorriso sacana se formando nos lábios de Wild Tiger.

- O que posso fazer se adoro acordar ao seu lado, Barnaby? – Ronronou o nome do amado baixinho, ao mesmo tempo em que inclinava o corpo para frente. Os lábios roçando nos do loiro a cada palavra dita.

- Não há necessidade de dizer... – Gracejou o tão sério herói.

- Mas eu não penso em dizer nada, meu kawaii usagi-chan! (meu coelhinho bonitinho!) – Ronronou, mais uma vez, Kotetsu ao abraçá-lo, puxando o loiro de encontro a si e o beijando com ardor.

Com as pernas entrelaçadas, os corpos roçando um no outro, o casal de heróis novamente perdeu a noção do tempo e espaço, pois para o amor não há hora nem lugar. Basta o fogo da paixão os dominar e consumir.

Entre gemidos e sussurros, a voz rouca de Kotetsu pareceu atiçar mais as labaredas do prazer.

- Bunny... ah! – Gemeu alto ao ter o membro abocanhado pelo loiro. – Ah! Como eu amo acordar ao seu lado, meu amor!

Os olhos esmeraldinos o brindaram com um brilho carregado de volúpia e erotismo. Sem parar o que fazia, Barnaby também agradeceu mentalmente por ser agraciado sempre e poder acordar ao lado de seu Wild Tiger.

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

*Coelha aquariana sentadinha quietinha a frente do note. Pensativa imaginando como terminar uma nova fic que talvez não vá dar para ser postada até o final do Tributo. Os dedinhos tamborilando sobre o tampo da bancada do PC.*

**Kardia:** *chegando de fininho e não acreditando no banner encarnado que a loira fez. Arqueando os olhos ao reparar na cabeça dela e quase cair na gargalhada. As orelhinhas branquinhas como neve apontando para o céu* Escuta, você vai a alguma festa a fantasia? E posso saber que porcaria de banner pra fic é esse?

*levando um susto e dando um pulo na cadeira* Kardia... *arqueando as sobrancelhas* Vai começar com a ciumeira? E nem vem tirar onda com as minhas orelhinhas de coelho. Eu uso o que quiser, na hora que eu quiser e como bem eu entender.

**Kardia:**Ok, então se te prenderem por conta de pensarem que você não bate bem da caçuleta, não venha pedir ajuda para minha pessoa. *sorrindo sadicamente*

E quem disse que vou logo chamar a você? Se for chamar alguém, a primeira pessoa vai ser minha imouto Tigrinha. *franzindo o narizinho arrebitado* Se eu for esperar por você, sou mandada pro manicômio. E quer saber, me deixa ou sem fics de Dégel e você. Olha o Kit fic! *sorriso sádico nos lábios*

**Kardia:** Mas que mania de fazer ameaças. Loirinha um dia... *saindo batendo o pé e bufando exasperado.*

Esse Kardia... *voltando os olhos para a tela do note e começando a agradecer a todos que por aqui chegaram* Olá, obrigado a todos! Espero que tenham gostado deste meu surto. Ele surgiu do nada, depois de um sonho maluco, um pesadelo que me fez ficar velando o sono de uma pessoa que dormia ao meu lado. :err: A música dos Hansons martelando na minha cabeça e lá fui eu, em duas horas saiu isso. Espero que agradem a todos. E se sim... por favor, comentem e façam essa ficwriter feliz!

Até o próximo surto.

Beijos

**Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
